


家訪永無鄉

by copshawholme



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copshawholme/pseuds/copshawholme
Summary: －畢業後未來捏造＆角色死亡梗（沒有明言）－捏造嘆息之島及Shroud家大宅設定－內有少量法外狂徒卓遊部和知情不報屑校長，非老D反派切勿以身試法（？）
Kudos: 4





	家訪永無鄉

**Author's Note:**

> －畢業後未來捏造＆角色死亡梗（沒有明言）  
> －捏造嘆息之島及Shroud家大宅設定  
> －內有少量法外狂徒卓遊部和知情不報屑校長，非老D反派切勿以身試法（？）

Crowley按響門鈴，門鈴上方一個鏡頭狀的儀器馬上射出一道水平的藍色光束，從他的禮帽頂端一直向下照射到肩膀。老實說Crowley有點受到冒犯的感覺，怎麼搞得跟超級市場掃條碼似的，他又不是冰鮮烏雞。

「臉部特徵辨識成功。來賓Dire Crowley先生，已預約於本日下午三時三十分來訪。」儀器裏頭傳來一道令人懷念的聲線，但Crowley知道這並不是那個長不大的小男孩，只是又一個應用了他的語音包的軟體罷了。面前的大門緩緩打開，沒想到這看著挺有歷史的大木門居然還是自動的。

懷念的聲線在大門完全打開後再次響起：「歡迎來到Shroud家。請按迎賓機械人的指引前進，並於客廳稍作等候。」Crowley才邁過門檻，一個半人高、圓潤白滑的機械人就從大門的影子中滑了出來，伸長機械臂不由分說地摘下他的高禮帽和披風，然後捧著他的衣帽轉身逕自往前滑去。Crowley跟著機械人拐了幾個彎，果然三兩下就到達空蕩蕩的大廳。

「Shroud先生將馬上到達，請隨意就座或享用茶點。」迎賓機械人抱著禮帽披風縮到角落去了，寬敞的大廳只有正中一組沙發和茶几，廣播在空曠的廳內迴盪。明明只有Crowley一個人，回音卻令他覺得有如被重重包圍。

極端內向的現任家主想必也得天人交戰上好一番才會願意露臉。Crowley觀察了大廳一圈：屋內各種智能設備都被壓在古典的裝潢底下，鈷藍色牆紙和沙發舖滿同款卷草紋，花紋上每隔一段距離就藏著一個Shroud家的紋章。一側牆上的壁爐毫無煙燻痕跡，Crowley特意蹲下查看，頂部果然不見煙囪，倒是底部裝著一個投影儀。再算上壁爐上方一面比他還高的大鏡子，就是這屋子裏有的全部家具了。

Crowley剛坐好，門外又滑進來一個機械人。機械人給他奉上用時髦茶杯盛著的蝶豆花茶，又打開肚子上的門，從裏面端出嘆息之島的傳統茶點：切成小片的巧克力莎樂美腸和核桃蛋糕，還有杯子蛋糕般大小的迷你果醬餡餅。

Crowley把一片巧克力莎樂美放進嘴裏。這糖分低得，怕是不用精密儀器都測不出來。

晦暗的室內害Crowley想起早已再度空置的破舊寮。他端著滿杯靛色茶湯走到窗前，拉開緊閉的窗簾，卻未能為大廳帶來多少自然光。今日整天烏雲密布的，像是隨時都會下雨，說實話並不是個登門做客的好日子。他轉身要回到座位上去，正好瞥見窗戶對面的牆紙上有一片四方形的範圍顏色特別鮮豔。

看這大小形狀和位置，那面牆上應是曾經掛著什麼大型畫作。多有客人進出的客廳可是個耀武揚威的好地方，大戶人家通常都喜歡在客廳掛家主單人或是一整家子的肖像畫。長期掛著的畫像被人拿走了，便露出背後一片未經日照的鮮藍牆紙來。Crowley啜著藍茶，兀自饒有興味地「哼」了一聲。好端端一幅畫，怎麼就要拿下來了呢？

自動木門再度打開，正是Shroud家的兄弟倆。Idia賞面地換上正裝，怯怯地點頭行禮。Ortho從他身後探出頭來使勁揮手：「午安，Dire Crowley校長！好久不見了呢！」

Crowley也微笑著朝Ortho揮手：「午安。」然後轉向Idia：「唉唷！」高亢的語調把Idia嚇得原地跳起。「沒想到那個能上平板絕不露臉的Shroud同學竟然親自來招待我！多好的學生、多大的面子啊，都要把我感動哭了嗚嗚……」

這句話還真有幾分發自內心。光從Idia走在了Ortho前面而不是被Ortho拖著進來這一點，Crowley就能感受到質的飛躍。他從口袋拉出手絹擦擦假想中的眼淚，裝作沒聽見Idia低聲嘟囔著「我已經想回房了」。

Idia被Ortho推近Crowley，萬分不情願地捲縮在單人沙發上。雙手叉腰的Ortho壓低聲線叫了一聲「哥哥」，他這才把腳掌放回地面。

「那、那個……我都畢業那麼久了，怎麼突然就闖……咳，突然光臨寒舍，請問有何貴幹……？」

那副畏首畏尾也不知道是在怕甚麼的神態，這麼多年還是改不了。「畢業那麼久？是嗎？呵呵，上年紀了就是這樣，總覺得你們才剛畢業呢。」看著分毫未改的Idia，Crowley似乎很高興：「我正好有點事得來嘆息之島調查，順道來看看我校畢業生最近過得怎樣嘛。誰叫我那麼溫柔呢！」

「整天不是呆在學校玩忽職守就是跑出來公款旅遊的您老可真是萬世師表。」只要聲量夠小語速夠快，當面說師長壞話絕非難事。

Idia從來都不是個會找話題的人，還沒客套寒暄幾句便低頭默默吃起茶點來。一直被廉價調味料刺激的味蕾，如今竟然能接受這病號餐般淡口的甜食。

這相對無言的場面Crowley也不覺得尷尬。他偶爾跟Ortho有一搭沒一搭地聊起今日的天氣或是一屋子智能設備，其餘時間都像觀察獵物一樣笑瞇瞇地猛盯著兩兄弟的臉看，看得Idia心裏發毛。兩人的相貌依舊是求學時的模樣。Ortho沒長大是自然，可就連Idia臉上都不見一絲成熟或衰老的痕跡。這麼多年過去了，那個高瘦蒼白的少年郎身上最大的變化，不過就是換了套穩重體面的西裝。Crowley十分滿意，嘴角彎得都要勾到鳥嘴面具上去：這趟「家訪」來得太有價值了。

「你們這牆紙不換一換麼？都黑了一塊了。」

Idia抬頭瞥見那個深藍矩形，卻比Crowley更摸不著頭腦：「嗯？怎麼沒了？」說著好像不怎麼自在地又把腿縮回沙發上。「……那裏本來掛著我當上當家時的肖像畫，昨晚好像還在的呀……」

「哥哥真是的！不是跟你說了畫框碰壞了得拿去修嘛。」一直在單人沙發後浮著的Ortho也坐了下來，和Crowley一人占著長沙發的一頭，正好擋在Idia和Crowley中間。Idia尷尬地咧嘴笑道「是嗎」，明顯是在為不用讓客人看見那幅畫像而鬆一口氣。

蒙著些許鏽跡的窗框突然嘎吱嘎吱作響，像極了有人在用力搖晃窗框。三人同時被嚇了一跳，轉頭看去，才發現室外果不其然下起雨來了。雨勢不輕，但更猛的是呼嘯的海風，吹得雨點都是橫著飛的。一點接一點的雨滴串成一條條線，一條條線又織成棉麻般泛白的薄簾，風一揚，還以為是誰家晾的被單來不及收起。

「嘆息之島的風雨可真嚇人。」

「每逢雨季都這樣。」Ortho皺起眉頭：「運氣不好還會有颱風和海難呢！」

「這個我倒有耳聞。不是說嘆息之島就是因為海難頻生才得名的嗎？」「準確來說，是以前外地的水手一聽見要駛經這一帶就會因為害怕遭遇海難而『嘆息』起來才有這名字……取名過程完全罔顧島上居民的感受也是好笑。」「不過近二十年嘆息之島周邊的大型海難發生率下降了將近三十個百分比了喔！海洋天氣預報的精度也大幅提升，校長回程時大可放心了呢。」

「確實，我也有好一段時間沒聽說相關的新聞了。最近一次大型海難都四十年前的事了吧？」

「那次風浪大得根本沒法接近海邊，住在岸邊的漁夫們愛莫能助，只能眼睜睜看著那貨船一點點沉沒。」Idia雙手捧起茶杯，聲音小得像在自言自語：「他們也是老實得過分，明明一等風浪小了點就馬上幫忙撈傷者去了，到今時今日還老是覺得自己見死不救。」

Shroud家的主人邊說著邊往茶杯裏丟了半打方糖：「人命要真是那種你想救就救得回來的東西，那活著得多輕鬆。」

瞧你這神色，凝重得就像四十年前親歷其境一樣呢──Crowley沒問出口，像他一樣溫柔的人可是很會顧全他人面子的。

於是宅心仁厚的一校之長決定強行切換話題：「唉，畢了業的人就是不一樣，瞧這話說得多有深度！不愧Roseheart同學當年看不過眼你那雲演講，特意訓練你親自上台代表Ignihyde畢業生講畢業感言呢。」

聽見Heartslabyul前寮長的名號，Idia一頭藍炎噌地躥高兩寸又馬上癟掉三寸，支吾半天才算組織出一句完整句子來：「他、他那時還不讓Ortho陪著我……難受死了。」

「看你現在比以前口齒伶俐多了，難受也是值得的吧。他都教了你甚麼來著？」

「……那麼久遠又痛苦的回憶，誰還記得啊。」

「怎麼會呢，他拖著你到校長室展示特訓成果時你還一直念叨著『此等奇恥大辱在下畢生難忘』呢。」Crowley嚐了一口果醬餡餅，依舊食之無味。他拿著茶杯起身繞過茶几，走到Idia的座位旁，打開他一直獨佔著的糖罐往自己的茶裏添糖：「對了，我還有件事得跟你商量呢。那次Ashengrotto同學不是讓你幫忙在Mostro Lounge的廚房安了個東西嗎？那東西好像失靈了。Mostro Lounge現在易主了，你們倆留下來的那些玩意兒誰也修不來。」

「他要我幫忙安裝過的東西多了去了……您這樣說我也不知道是哪一樁。」

「廚房裏的還能有哪樁？」Crowley瞇眼笑著，彎腰湊到Idia耳邊：「讓魔導燃氣表的計數器跳得慢一些那個呀！那時候我讓你幫忙在食堂廚房裏也安一個，你還特地帶上Ashengrotto來幫忙的，說是不願意把弟弟捲入這種缺德事。」

Crowley最後半句話一出，Idia不禁狠狠打了個寒顫，滿頭搖曳的藍色火焰又忽地冒高幾寸，時不時吐出幾朵閃蝶一樣的小火舌：「在、在下沒有，在下真的甚麼都不知道！」

那裝置是Idia獨力開發的，他的確也親自給學校食堂裝了一個，以換取Crowley的默許。當年的共犯舊事重提，Idia卻是驚訝又迷茫像是誰冤枉他了一樣。他抱緊雙腿徹底卷成一團，難得清晰起來的口齒又變回從前的喃喃自語：「在下的性能可不支援這麼高強度的社交活動呀能不能等我更新個系統再問這麼複雜的問題……」說罷向一側的Ortho投去無助的眼神。

見哥哥被問得尷尬，Ortho的視線在兩人身上交互來去。Crowley站直了腰俯視二人，確實看見Ortho眼裏有雜訊跳動。他猜想，以那收音麥克風的性能，方才的耳語Ortho應是能聽得一字不漏。

集成電路做的小彼得潘閉眼嘆了口氣。兩個大人正大眼瞪小眼，一個寫著大紅色「ERROR」的控制面板像是算準時機一樣彈出Ortho眼前，還捎帶著「滴滴滴」的警報音滿室作響。

「哥哥，觀測台的望遠鏡好像出了點問題。」Idia馬上嚴肅起來：「知道原因嗎？」「不清楚，但系統顯示無法偵測成像。」Crowley好奇地插嘴：「會不會是滲水了？剛才的雨這麼大。」「不可能，外殼的材質可是……」話說到一半，Idia才總算意識到甚麼，朝Crowley擺出了那自以為和善的詭異微笑：「要是校長不介意……我可不可以離開一會兒去看看那望遠鏡？」

Crowley攤手示意「請自便」，堂堂一家之主就這麼扔下客人麻利地溜了。沒事，反正Crowley的真正目標本來就是Ortho──這一點Ortho大概也察覺到了。

「這裏還有觀測台？剛剛進門時都沒發現。」「那是好久以前哥哥在閣樓拆掉一部分屋頂改裝成的，望遠鏡也是我和哥哥一起做的。」Ortho挪到哥哥坐過的單人沙發上，雙手按下兩側咬肌附近藏著的按鈕，把像防毒面具一樣擋著下半張臉的部件拆下，喝起了Idia那杯幾乎沒動過的花茶。「我們早就不用那望遠鏡看星星了，說不定外殼可能真的老化滲水了呢。」

看Ortho低頭喝著那含約三十克糖分的茶的模樣，兄弟倆似乎已經搞出了心心念念的進食用仿生部件。但「變得能吃飯了」並不等於「變得需要吃飯了」，對於不需要進食的存在而言，吃喝始終只是一門娛樂，而烹製、調味等功夫，更不過一場過家家般的儀式。

「這麼大的宅子，還有這麼多高科技的設備，獨自管理起來一定很辛苦吧。」「也不算哦？有哥哥事先寫好的AI，我看情況下指令就好。」

Crowley輕聲笑了。「我在說你哥呢，他才是一家之主吧？」

Ortho一眨眼，片刻就反應過來：「沒辦法啊，宅子裡已經沒有人了。」

「哥哥還在學習。可能只有我陪他練習對話是不夠的吧。對了，要不然校長有空多來做客吧！」不等Crowley回應，Ortho便繼續自說自話起來，臉上寫滿了自豪：「哥哥當初把我做得很完美。完美的我一定也能做得很完美。」

Crowley看著Ortho藏不住苦澀的表情，覺得他比誰都像個人類。

「多抓幾次蟲，慢慢來就好。我們多的是時間呢。」

此時外頭已安靜許多，Crowley看向窗外，狂風驟雨早就平息成淅瀝淅瀝的小雨。這孤島古宅被灰白煙雨籠罩的模樣，像極了自己以前常背著Trein老師偷偷讀那些哥特小說的舞台。看來今天是不用擔心會發生海難了。

嘆息之島出身的學生並不多，Crowley也鮮少關心這小海島的新聞，上一次聽說島上的動向，正是四十年前那死傷無數的大型貨船沉沒事故。而他再上一次在報章上看見嘆息之島這地名，還是些名門沒落的花邊新聞。那報導寫得煽情，一通怪力亂神看得Crowley差點以為報社錯把讀者投稿的短篇小說跟國際要聞印到了一塊兒去；可位處最左下角、一枚書籤大小的欄位又說明外地人對那些世家八卦的興趣不過爾爾。至於有沒有人就此被命運洪流撇下，他們後來身在何方、如何度日，按Crowley連日觀察，這些問題似乎連當地人都沒太掛在心上。

「被詛咒的名家」云云，連拿來當茶餘飯後的談資也嫌晦氣又過時。

Crowley又呷了一小口茶。「不過看到Shroud同學的臉，我還以為回到以前了呢。」「現在的我與哥哥的回憶就是從那時開始的，我也想現在的哥哥從那時候開始。」Ortho把玩著茶杯，碰不著地面的雙足有節奏地交互擺動起來。

「而且人這種生物，總是想留住最好的時光的嘛。」

這可把Crowley逗樂了：「呵呵，你說話倒是老成了不少。」

「那是當然！」Ortho覺得Crowley還在拿自己當孩子看，不服氣地鼓起腮幫：「我和哥哥都畢業了快一百年了，怎麼可能還像個小孩子一樣呢！」

**Author's Note:**

> 是個弟弟在Idia死後重演歷史的故事。可要認真說起來的話知曉失去兄弟有多痛苦的Idia應該會在自己大限將至時永久關閉Ortho。這個將所有溫柔體貼全部留給弟弟的男人應該不會讓弟弟受自己受過的苦的，這樣說來本文可能是某個Idia毫無徵兆突然心臟病發（？）的時空吧。草自己寫的設定與自己的角色解釋不一致是個甚麼事。
> 
> 畫蛇添足地解釋一句，客廳裡掛著的畫像在校長到來之前被Ortho拿下來了，因為上面的「Shroud家當家Idia」模樣比高中生形態的「Idia」要老。設定上「Idia」並不知道自己「死過一回」，單純是討厭自己的肖像畫被炫耀似的掛在外人的視線範圍內。


End file.
